


After All This Time

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking over his face, Hughes' heart skipped a beat. He knew every detail, had it memorized- every flawless feature. Somehow, someway, he had spent all this time with him; training right by his side and only now did he know what he needed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> A little HughesxMustang. (Just because it takes place after boot camp doesn't mean I'm implying they break up in the future, I actually imagine they'd be together forever when writing this ;) ) I do hope you enjoy! I love feedback, so don't be shy :)

The two walked together. The sun had just disappeared, yet it still clung to the sky, casting a desperate shade of blue over what would soon be blackness. The stars however were a beacon of good things to come, as they were everywhere, lighting the sky. 

Hughes enjoyed to look at them. They were gorgeous. He glanced down at Roy to see if he was gazing up at them as well, smiling a little at how much shorter he was. Hughes could see the light of the stars on Mustang's eyes. Beautiful. Mustang glanced back at him and all at once, those stars weren't so breathtaking anymore. 

"What are you staring at?" Mustang asked, looking slightly embarrassed by Hughes' eyes on him. 

Hughes looked away and laughed a little, "Roy." he said, "want to come back to my place? The walk idea was great and all, but I'm getting tired and ready to relax," he said, hoping that excuse was good enough to slip past Mustang's suspicions. 

Mustang nodded; lucky for Hughes, they graduated basic training tonight. Their celebration, as picked by Mustang, was to get away from the noise at the bar and just go on a quiet walk. Hughes wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. 

Hughes' apartment wasn't far. He hoped it wasn't too dirty; he had a friend of his come in and tidy up now and then, but he was still nervous. He hadn't lived there since before camp and now he was bringing the love of his life there. 

Of course, all his worrying was for naught. The place was fine and still. Mustang walked in and shed his coat, which Hughes assisted him in taking off and hung it up for him. "You can just, uh, make yourself at home." he said, motioning to the couch. 

Mustang nodded and plopped down. "I am exhausted," he said, rubbing his eyes slightly. "But hey," he said, "we did it." he smiled, just slightly. 

Hughes' stomach did back-flips; that smile was a driving force. That smile was something Hughes would fight wars for. Hughes sat beside him, smiling himself. "We did." he said, then glanced down, "so. I want to tell you something." 

Mustang leaned back on the couch, perking an eyebrow. "Hmm?" 

Hughes couldn't look at him, he just couldn't. Even picturing him; sitting there, legs crossed, a questioning look in his sharp eyes. He could just see his flawless skin, his gorgeous hair, that build... It was almost enough to make him lose his nerve. But then he thought that maybe, just maybe, if he maned up and spit it out already, all that could maybe- just maybe- be his. 

"I... I, uh. I'm not sure when it happened, but... One day, I... I was looking at you and I realized something." he said, taking a deep breath and finally facing him; Hughes was wrong, he wasn't just as he had imagined him, he was better, somehow even more stunning. "I realized... I... I love you..." 

Mustang's eyes widened just slightly. "... Maes," he muttered. 

Hughes could feel his cheeks burning. "Um... Yeah." he laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

Mustang leaned forward; the closer he got, the more Hughes was shocked he wasn't melting right there. Mustang placed a nervous hand on Hughes'. "Why... Didn't you tell me before?" 

Hughes laughed a little. "We were busy, I couldn't break that focus or mess anything up after we had come so far." he was doing all he could to keep cool, but his hands were trembling and his heart pounding so hard he could feel it resonate through his body like a bass drum. 

Mustang glanced down, his cheeks were pink and getting more so by the second. Hughes waited for what seemed like an eternity, but Mustang said nothing and wouldn't meet his gaze. Hughes' heart dropped so hard he was surprised it was still working. "It's okay, Roy," he muttered, suddenly drained of all energy. He started getting to his feet. He had to get out of here, he needed to be alone, he needed-

Hughes' body was struck by a jolt of electricity and just like that; he couldn't move, stuck and utterly trapped by the spell that was Roy's lips. 

Hughes felt himself slowly lowering back down. His mind was gone, his body warm, and when Roy's lips left his, he had never felt colder. 

Mustang looked frightened, his face red and his eyes wide, worried. He was so tense, so nervous. "I-I... I don't... I..." he couldn't find words. 

It was adorable. Hughes knew he had him, his only job at the moment now was to take care of Roy. Gently, he placed his hand on Roy's cheek, leaning in so close their lips were brushing as he spoke; "It's okay," he purred, "I'm glad you did that." 

Roy blushed even more, somehow. He looked down, embarrassed. "Hughes... I... I really... I love you, too." he said quietly, meeting Hughes' eyes. 

Hughes smiled, as wide as he could. He wrapped his arms around him, laid back and pulled him on top of him, holding him as close and tight as possible. Roy nuzzled Hughes' chest slightly, snuggling against him. Hughes could feel sleep grabbing at him, its all-powerful fingers warmer and softer than usual. 

He gladly let it take him, in this moment, he had never been happier.


End file.
